An aircraft, such as an airship, uses a lifting gas such as helium or hydrogen to provide lift. A hybrid aircraft gains lift from both the lifting gas and an aerofoil-shaped wing that also provides aerodynamic lift. Solar hybrid aircraft use the large surface area on the envelope for collection of solar radiation for generating electric power to power electrically driven propellers.
With worldwide shortages of helium, however, there is renewed interest in the use of hydrogen as the buoyant gas.
Replenishment of the buoyant gas, due to leaks, conventionally requires access to a supply of the buoyant gas. This can be problematic when the aircraft is in remote locations or far from industrial centers having replenishment stations.
An improved hybrid aircraft design that addresses these issues would thus be highly desirable.